


巴基巴恩斯，性感的共产主义者

by Spectral_without_heart



Series: Drinking games [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: 之前看群里有姐妹说过这篇文，然后一时冲动就翻译了它。六月份的时候在微博发过一次，有的姐妹应该看过。这次算是存档加部分调整，因为之前的太垃圾了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drinking games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864645
Kudos: 8





	巴基巴恩斯，性感的共产主义者

“你必须做爱，史蒂夫。”弗瑞在椅子上慢慢说道。  
“我们需要干什么？”史蒂夫脸红了。  
“好吧，处男队长，性，平移动作，来回荡，你肯定知道，”托尼·斯塔克高兴地看着满脸尴尬的史蒂夫，并偷偷用手机拍了几张队长此时的照片作为收藏。“您真的出现在有关中小学生口香糖的视频中了，对吗？”  
“视频不是关于口香糖的，而是关于安全的性行为，我不……我知道这是什么，谢谢托尼，”史蒂夫无措地回答。“在我看来，您要我和巴基一起才能进行。”  
“是的，”弗瑞点头。“来自三大洲的最好的的心理学家已经与冬兵进行了交流，现在该采取最保险的措施了。”  
“我们将用你的超级精子治愈他，史蒂夫，”托尼笑容满面地说。“这绝对是可行的，您知道你的血清可以治愈霍乱，鼠疫和天花，延长将死之人的寿命，增强臭氧层等。几次性高潮，我们的超级士兵浆糊一般的大脑将会恢复至最佳的状态。”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头。不可能，他不能那样做。他和巴基不可能做爱！好吧，这事情仅在战争中发生过几次，但所有士兵都犯下了“罪行”，彼此伸出了“援助之手”；在布鲁克林，在寒冷的夜晚，但这是保持温暖的唯一方法；在码头上，一次是出于好奇。不知何故，他们不是...巴基一直喜欢女孩。  
史蒂夫不敢奢望。因为如果他希望某事，那么这证明他是个gay，但是他的内心是拒绝的。  
***  
史蒂夫边看电视上的棒球比赛边一口一口灌着啤酒，  
看完球赛后他百无聊赖地去体育馆打了个小沙袋来发泄自己无处安放的精力。他可以在脸上纹上“我是异性恋”字样，但他从小就不喜欢用针头，因为你知道史蒂夫从小身子就不好，挨针头是家常便饭。这总会让我们伟大的美国队长回想起一些不美好的记忆，不是么？  
在手机提示音响起之前，史蒂夫正在从托尼那似乎永远用不完的能量补充资源包里吃着今天的第四个鸭梨。  
“你现在怎么样？还好么？”来自山姆的短信，外附赠一个颜表情。  
史蒂夫用谷歌搜索了一下这个表情的意思，然后给山姆发回一张自己带有瘀伤且汗流浃背的二头肌的照片。山姆可疑地过了很长时间才回复。当手机再次振动时，史蒂夫已经做完一两百次单手俯卧撑了。  
“B有问题吗？？”  
山姆称史蒂夫的锻炼为“点缀”。就像一个人不能只爱运动、棒球和啤酒（啤酒太糟糕了，史蒂夫这辈子都不带喜欢它的，但是现在它至少有点儿味儿。现代啤酒就像尿液，比啤酒更糟糕的那就之有香蕉了）。  
史蒂夫写道：“愤怒（妈惹法克局长的外号）希望我们发生性guan xi，因为山姆可能会告诉我该怎么做。山姆总是给出明智的建议！”  
山姆比上次回复消息快点了。  
“愤怒很漂亮。”  
史蒂夫花了几分钟才意识到发生了什么，并向山姆解释说，他和弗瑞之间肯定没有任何关系。  
山姆写道：“那就忘了吧。忘了我叫他漂亮。要知道，我们不需要证据，所以你最好烧掉手机。妈的，确保弗瑞有权限访问你的短信。”  
“别抽疯了，”史蒂夫用一只手打字，另一只手则又撑了五百次。在洗澡时，他收到了一条由加密号码发出的短信：“告诉山姆，他一无是处。”  
***  
“你必须这样做，”娜塔莎说。“如果有帮助，那他妈就接受它吧。”  
她一边讲俄语，一边擦拭手枪。她称其为“心连心的谈话”。当贾维斯翻译她的话时，史蒂夫摇了摇头。即使娜塔莎没有被问到，她通常也会提供明智的建议，但这次显然她弄错了。  
“我不能对他这样做。就在昨天，他仍在要求允许喝一杯水。当我进入房间时，他向我表示感谢。他昨晚试图进入冰箱并打算在那儿睡觉。我不会在他最无助的时候干这种事的。”  
“我确定他自己想要。”娜塔莎反对。“我能想象到他是如何抓住你的屁股的。”  
史蒂夫很尴尬。  
“不是他，而是他的手。巴基无法控制他。九头蛇在他的手中已经建立了危害识别系统……我的ass似乎是第六级目标。他只是想让他...处于控制之中。”  
“是的，”娜塔莎面无表情地回答。“该死的九头蛇剥夺了他的自由意志，不允许他选择任何西。”  
“是的，”史蒂夫咬牙切齿，对这种想法单纯的感到生气。  
“现在你将直接与他交谈，让他决定他是否他妈想和你一起。”  
“是的。”史蒂夫在停顿了一下后不确定地说道。“行，我会的。”  
娜塔莎放下枪，笑容灿烂。  
太好了！  
***  
“我做不到，史蒂夫。”巴基无色地说道，向侧面看。  
“九头蛇将我的jb编程为仅在输入密码后才能硬起来”，他看上去丝毫没有内疚感，史蒂夫对此表示心碎。  
“九头蛇为什么要这样做？”史蒂夫轻声发问，巴基低下头，使纠结的头发落在脸上。  
“分心。九头蛇士兵在行动前后与特工发生性关系，在行动中有时甚至不进行行动。该命令必须对代理的功能施加限限制，之后代理只能与策展人发生性关系。作为策展人，您需要了解代码，否则我将无法完成任何任务，史蒂夫。”  
“你不应该……不应该。”史蒂夫不高兴的表情使得巴基皱了皱眉。  
“我们不会做的，你不应该再做任务了，巴克。”  
巴基看起来很失望。他看起来好像需要大力拥抱，但是史蒂夫两次请求许可，并从巴基  
那里得到一个让他胆怯地把手放在肩膀上的想法，他不反对触摸。  
铁腕立刻抓住了史蒂夫的屁股。手像嗡嗡的猫一样低沉地嗡嗡作响。当史蒂夫将巴基压向他时，这些板块将被重建，重新校准并直立。  
“你可以尝试说一个代码，”巴基充满希望地说。  
好吧，史蒂夫永远无法拒绝他。  
“好心？”他试着。“爬？希特勒？共产主义？”  
士兵突然看起来很感兴趣。  
“再重复一遍，”他很感兴趣的说到。  
***  
“共产主义，”史蒂夫边呻吟着，边在被两人体液打湿的床单上扭动身躯。不得不说二位士兵在床上都很辣，尤其是巴基----他的臀部平稳地运动着，他结实的肌肉将史蒂夫压到床上（的确，这让史蒂夫无从反抗）。史蒂夫几乎无法呼吸-好像他又回到了十二岁经历了严重的哮喘发作的时候。  
“你是我的任务，”巴基咆哮，抬起史蒂夫的双腿，将它们抗在他的肩膀上。甚至托尼提供给他们的三层超强抗性床也几乎遭不住两个超级士兵的折腾。  
不是说史蒂夫反对它，而是他们第二天就这样做了。多亏了血清，他们的精力依然很旺盛。托尼安排将食物直接送到卧室门口，他们两次都吃了沙威玛和李子以补充能量，令人惊讶的是，这俩超级大兵即使是在吃饭的时候也没有中断活塞运动。在第一天晚上，巴基非常信任史蒂夫，以至于他甚至丢掉了藏在他身上的一把刀和炸药（鉴于他完全是赤裸的，给人留下了深刻的印象）。  
“你小了，”当他们用69位时巴基如是说到说。  
史蒂夫回忆：在布鲁克林，他们的童年时代就被称为“用千斤顶睡觉”。  
当他们终于入睡时，两人都精疲力竭，一夜无梦。  
***  
复仇者家庭委员会决定，史蒂夫和巴基应该在布鲁克林单独租一间公寓。  
“我受不了了，”托尼抱怨道。“墙板根本不隔音！我放多大声音的歌都遮盖不住你俩的声音。”  
“我以前的chuang头有一块chuang头板状的凹痕，”布鲁斯用柔和的语气补充道。“所以我现在住在一个防绿巨人的房间里。离您两层楼。”  
“我不跟你们住在一起，”山姆通过视频链接补充道。“但甚至连这里可以闻到性的味道。”  
史蒂夫不会感到尴尬，他感觉自己履行了公民义务。如果朋友需要精子让自己感觉好些，史蒂夫会给他尽可能多的精子。在臀部上、嘴里、脸上，到处都是。他将用自己的体液从头到脚涂抹巴基。因为......谁让他俩是好朋友呢。  
他们答应互相照顾，尽管莎拉·罗杰斯不太可能记得这一点。  
与此同时，巴基感觉好些了。他坐在沙发旁的地板上，班纳给他编法国辫子。托尼用螺丝刀给巴基的铁手臂的螺丝上了一下劲儿（顺便再检修一下电路）。  
娜塔莎带着沙威玛一起来了。复仇者联盟打开电影，然后像一大堆友好的小狗一样抱成一团。超级大兵躺在沙发上-----史蒂夫感到非常平静和安全，他紧紧抓住班纳的脚踝，将托尼的头靠在膝盖上，用脚在耳朵后面抓挠娜塔莎。巴基尚未准备好与局外人保持如此亲密的关系，于是他抱着沙威玛坐在地上大口吃了起来。  
“你是我的任务，”他在将沙威玛推入自己的嘴前自言自语了一下。  
此时史蒂夫有些震惊地看着巴基，其他人则纷纷掏出手机开始冲着巴基开始录像。  
“什么？”巴基问，嘴里还正在嚼着吃的。  
“九头蛇从我颌骨上卸下了几根骨头，这样我才能张大嘴巴。他们认为这会吓到敌人。”  
班纳喃喃地说：“我不了解敌人，但我有精神上的创伤。”  
“史蒂夫整个童年都在伤痛中度过，”巴基怀旧的叹了口气。“当他试图推我时，他摔断了肘部。”  
“我们没有钱请医生，所以你只好用脚把我的肘部压回去，”史蒂夫笑着说。  
“是的，当他肿胀发黑时，我们不得不求助于地下治疗师，您还记得吗？我卖了两颗牙给你止痛药。”巴基的脸颊红了，微笑在他的嘴唇上冻结。史蒂夫轻声笑了起来，回想起当年的巴基多么有趣。  
他们交换温暖的表情，而其余的复仇者则盯着他们。  
“你真是个混蛋，小子，”巴基亲切地补充道。  
“你这个笨蛋，”史蒂夫闷闷不乐地回答，并认为他们已经准备好在布鲁克林的另一套公寓。  
***  
该公寓非常棒----墙壁不仅厚，还隔音。  
巴基每天都会记住更多。史蒂夫对此表示自己要尽力而为。  
爱巴基就像在科尼岛上骑旋转木马，总是会有起起伏伏，唯一不同的就是史蒂夫终于不像以前那样身体状况那么糟糕了。有时候，巴基几乎与以前一样嘲笑史蒂夫，笑着调侃他的蓝眼睛里仿佛有星辰大海。  
在糟糕的日子里，他从噩梦中醒来，并试图用新的振金手臂勒死史蒂夫（感谢托尼），以便史蒂夫摆动和振动，试图使他的嗓子从紧握中解脱。  
在糟糕的日子里，巴基说：  
“我永远都不会一样。”  
“你的朋友死在那儿，死在冰雪上。他再也不会回来了。”  
“在我杀了霍德华之后，你怎么能原谅我？”  
“你应该娶了Peggy。”  
他用罗马尼亚语说这话，虽然史蒂夫不太理解，但是他会用内心去感受巴基的意思。  
他们脱掉衣服上床睡觉，互相紧紧拥抱-----就像在那个年代那样，在潮湿的军用帐篷里做的那样。史蒂夫低声说安慰的话，直到巴基停止发抖。甚至在那时，巴基会嘲笑史蒂夫持续地胡说八道。  
在美好的日子里，巴基毫无戒备的开怀大笑，这就像回到了多年前的故乡。  
“别放开，”巴基调整姿势让自己更加舒适地窝在史蒂夫的怀抱中命令道，他继续慢悠悠地说着：“我可以这样做一整天，白痴。”  
充满爱意的巴基就像一列生锈的货车在处于冰雪纷飞铁轨上不断前进着，奔向耀眼的未来，史蒂夫永远不会抛下巴基不管然后跳下这列火车的。  
“一起到最后，”他低声说，几乎听不到，巴基在梦中回答：  
“一起，混蛋。”


End file.
